Viva le Hogwarts
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: It is Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts, and everything is not going to plan. Her best friends have gone off to try and save the world - without her, and now there are new teachers terrorising the student body. What can she do?


**Viva le Hogwarts**

The hallway was dark, the only light coming from the softly burning candles in the aged sconces on the wall. Hermione's eyes scanned the path a head of her, identifying any obstacles she might encounter. It was getting closer to one in the morning, and her eyes were beginning to droop.

She had offered to take tonight's watch because she knew she would never find peace in sleep; not when he was constantly in the news.

There was a shuffle behind her, and she whipped around, her heart racing as she stared down the never ending hallway. There was movement by one of the paintings, and Hermione wandered if she was seeing things as she traversed back down the corridor. Her wand was held in front of her, ready to curse anyone she encountered.

She turned the corner, her pulse pounding in her ears. Her eyes landing on him, his robes wrapped tightly around his body as he shivered in the winter air. His hands flew above his head in surrender and his lips twisted into a smile.

"What are you doing out this late?" She asked, her wand still held in front of her.

"I could ask the same of you," Blaise responded, his hands slowly lowering to his sides. "Did you really take the graveyard shift again?" Hermione didn't respond as she looked at him, her brows dropping into a frown.

"The Carrows are onto you, just so you know," he spoke softly, taking a slow step closer to her. "They think they know who the leaders of your… revolt are."

"Are they right?" Hermione asked, her wand hand dropping as she was finally sure he was alone.

"Not even close," his smirk was prominent as he let a little chuckle escape. "They believe Finnigan is rounding up the students from wherever he is hiding, and that Justin kid is calling the shots."

"So our plans are working?" Hermione's smile spread quickly across her cheeks.

"Yes. You're safe. Weasley and Longbottom are still in question – but ever since Luna disappeared they are less sure on the trio's involvement. Neville might finally get through a class without a beating if he's careful."

The relief that flooded through Hermione was overwhelming. She almost jumped into Blaise's arms in excitement; her cheek flooding with colour as she felt his arms wrap tightly around her waist.

"Thank you, Blaise," she whispered, deciding not to break the embrace.

"For being a lying, sneaking, little snitch?"

"For joining the good team."

They were quiet for a few seconds before he spoke again.

"I saw the Prophet," his words were soft as he held her, "I'm sure he's fine." Hermione's stomach dropped. She stepped out of their hug, instead her arms subconsciously wrapped around her own body.

"Yeah," she said, but her thoughts were elsewhere.

She remembered back to the moment everything changed, the moment she realised nothing could go back to the way it was. It was Bill and Fleur's wedding, and everything was running smoothly. She had briefed Harry and Ron about the plans for their adventure, and she had showed them her bag – something she was very proud of. Then everything had happened so quickly she could barely put it back in order. She had searched for the boys, but they were nowhere to be found. She went back to her table, but her bag was gone and so were they.

She had been left behind.

After that, she had dedicated her time to finding them, but soon enough the time came to return to Hogwarts and she had searched far and wide for them. With the help of the Weasley brothers and their friends, they created a radio network to promote encouragement throughout the country and to keep those still fighting in the loop.

Hogwarts started back and everything became harder. She was constantly targeted and attacked by the new Slytherin hierarchy and the Professors. Not only was she a Gryffindor, she was also Harry Potter's best friend – that alone had gotten her three weeks of punishments. After a while she learned to keep her head down, but it wasn't long before the Muggle-borns in the school were being targeted and attacked. A list was made of those with 'unpure blood' and they were now treated as second class citizens. Hermione had wondered why they were still allowed to attend, but all her questions vanished when she saw Snape casting a low level jinx at one of the Carrows behind their back. Despite everything – Snape wasn't going to let the students suffer… too much.

Now Hermione had managed to create a system within the school to defend and protect those who needed it. Soon, due to his rash behaviour and unwillingness to leave it alone, Seamus had to disappear. Many students soon followed, until the Carrows started searching the woods for them, sure they had tried to escape and had been eaten by a creature within.

Newspapers arrived every couple days, and sometimes they would have news on Harry, most of the time they wouldn't.

Blaise was looking at her as she stood there, neither of them sure what to say. He let a small smile form on his face and offered his hand to her, which she took without thinking. He led her slowly to the Room of Requirement, deciding that she had done enough patrolling for the night.

"Everyone is gathering here to listen to the next broadcast," he said softly, as they opened the door.

Students all over the castle would gather to listen to Potterwatch, the idea spreading wildly through the school. Now she was back at Hogwarts, Hermione had no way of contacting the twins about it, but it was comforting to know that they were still able to run it.

As they walked inside they saw a few students crowded around a small radio in the centre of the room. They waited patiently as the broadcast crackled to life and all listened with open mouths and wide eyes as a broadcast went out that caused their stomachs to drop.

Harry Potter had just made contact. He and Ron have been found, as well as Luna and Dean.

They all listened to Romulus' voice with utter relief, tears forming in some eyes and laughter escaping from others. Their friends were okay, for now.

Hermione looked to Blaise with a grin across her cheeks. Her eyes were wet as she let out something between a laugh and a sob, and threw her arms around him again. She couldn't stop her happiness as she thought of her friends. They were alive, and they were surviving. Her heart was so full in this moment that she thought it would burst.

She knew now that no matter what happens, it would all work out. They could do this, they could survive. She looked to Blaise, his face lit with happiness as he held her.

Without another though she thrust forward and pressed her lips to his. The joyous celebration of others was a beautiful backdrop as they revelled in this moment.

Viva le Hogwarts. We will survive.

* * *

 **A/N: Words – 1,187**

 **Ancient Runes: Task 1 /** **Task: Finding light in the darkness.**

 **Extra Prompt: Blaise/Hermione.**


End file.
